Unexpected
by vbfb1
Summary: Jake had seen what the imprint was through the minds of the other pack members, but when it finally happens to him who he imprints on is totally unexpected. Pimp My Bunnies Entry
1. Chapter 1

_**Entry for "Pimp My Bunnies"**_

_**Title: Unexpected**_

_**Author: vbfb1**_

_**Rating: nc-17**_

_**Plot Bunny Inspiration: 6**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**_All characters belong to SM I just like to play with them._**

**_Summary: Jake had seen what the imprint was through the minds of the other pack members, but when it finally happens to him who he imprints on is totally unexpected._**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

In the weeks since Jacob confronted Bella and I warning us about breaking the treaty, things have been strange. Everywhere I go I see Jacob, his thoughts are almost constantly around me.

At first I figured he had been given the protection detail to make sure I didn't hurt Bella. As each week has passed, though, I have noticed more and more that he is around me even when Bella isn't.

I don't know what is going on; I just wish I could understand his thoughts. He has taken to thinking exclusively in Quileute which I can't understand and other than that odd image of me or him, he doesn't seem to think of anything else.

Having Jacob's thoughts constantly bombarding my mind is making things a little difficult. Knowing that every word Bella and I share is heard by someone else is disturbing to say the least. On top of that my mind is already dealing with the constant threat to Bella's safety by Victoria and the Volturi. Vampires may be able to think about more than one thing at a time, but I can only handle so much stress.

When I pull up in front of Bella's house to pick her up for school, he is there once again hiding in the woods. As I get out of the car, I decide enough is enough.

I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now.

**JPOV**

God here he comes. Please tell me he finally feels it. I don't know how much more I can take. Every single cell in my body craves him, aches for him.

I had seen in the minds of the other pack what it felt like to imprint. Imagine my surprise and horror when I imprinted on a vampire, a male vampire.

When Sam sent me to remind the Cullen's about the details of the treaty, all I could think about was getting Bella away from that damn blood sucker.

All that changed the moment I lay my eyes on Edward.

In a matter of seconds, centuries flashed before my eyes of me and him together, hunting, fighting, and making love. In an instant every cell in my body felt alive, the pull to him was undeniable, yet I didn't know what to do.

I knew something was wrong the moment there was no acknowledgment from Edward. In all the visions of the imprint process I had seen from the pack, the imprintee always immediately acknowledged the bond. Not Edward though; he just stood there by Bella's side saying he was hers until she sent him away.

My entire body vibrated with a jealous anger. "He's mine," I wanted to yell. I wanted to grab him and run. I knew that couldn't happen, though; it would only end up in a fight, and as much as I hated Bella for having her hands on my man, I didn't want her getting hurt.

Watching him walk away from me was the most excruciating thing I have ever had to endure. I wanted him so badly; I needed him with every fibre of my being.

As soon as they were out of eye sight, I couldn't hold my rage in anymore; the dam broke and I let it wash over me as I shed my human form.

I ran and ran and ran.

When I finally ran out of energy, I curled up under a log and let my exhaustion claim me. My dreams were filled with images of Edward. Over and over my mind tormented me with what it would be like to be with Edward, what his touch would feel like, how it would make my body sing.

The sound of someone approaching woke me from my torment. As I rose to my full height, I realised that it was just Sam.

_The pack knows. The moment you phased we saw it all. _

Sam's thoughts were not a surprise. I knew the moment I phased they would see it all. I didn't have a choice, though. I couldn't stop the phase, it was like my body was going to explode if I didn't. Figuring Sam was here to deliver the bad news, I decided to beat him too it

_I take it I am no longer welcome._

The pity in Sam's thoughts confirmed what I suspected was true.

_You are not banished. Jake, we are going to fix this. _

My glee at hearing I was not banished turned to heartache in an instant.

_What is there to fix?_

_We just need to figure out how to reverse the imprint._

My heart broke; I didn't want it reversed. I just wanted Edward to feel it.

The weeks since I imprinted have been difficult to say the least. While the pack keep searching through rituals and legends to see if there is any way to reverse an imprint, I spend my days staying as close to Edward as I can. I know he can read my mind and that he knows I am there, but I can't help it. Every inch I move further away from him the agony increases. He is like the air I breathe – without him I am nothing.

Getting my hopes up that he finally feels it, I stay in my wolf form and watch as he approaches.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asks.

_Waiting_

"Waiting for what?"

I want to tell him everything, I want him to know so badly, but I don't want to scare him away; I need him to feel it.

"Jake, you do realise I can hear everything you think, not just when you talk to me with your mind."

I nod my head.

"Is that why you have been thinking exclusively in Quileute?"

I nod my head again

"Jake, what is it I need to feel? I know you are following me around, and I'm fairly sure it has nothing to do with Bella."

Knowing that he needs to know, I let go of the walls I have built around my mind and I let him have it. I let him have it all.

**EPOV**

Suddenly his mind is full of millions of images, all of them me and him together. The emotions he is experiencing cover the entire spectrum – love, desire, lust and need is the most prominent.

"What the hell?" I growl, my repulsion at what I am seeing is extreme.

_You wanted to know what it was that you needed to feel, that was it._

I feel a bit like an idiot because I don't understand what he is trying to tell me.

"What was that?"

_My imprint_

He thinks the words like they are supposed to explain everything. "What is an imprint?"

_We wolves mate for life. When we find the one that we are supposed to spend the rest of our lives with, we imprint. It is like love at first sight. Our life with our mate flashes before our eyes._

"What the hell has this got to do with me?" I fear what he is about to think next because if it is what I think it is, I know it isn't true.

_You are my mate._

I want to throw up at the suggestion that this stinky dog in front of me is who I am supposed to spend eternity with.

"No I am not," I state emphatically. "Bella is my mate. I love her and she loves me."

_No please don't say that. I love you. I need you. Please! I will do anything. Please! Oh God, why don't you feel it?_

The desperation in his thoughts is clear, but I know I am not what he thinks I am.

"Why should I feel it?" I growl. "I'm sorry that this has happened to you, Jake, but I can't help you. I do not feel that way about you and I never will." I know it is harsh but I need to nip this in the bud.

_You're supposed to feel it because that's how it's supposed to work. The imprint isn't one way. In every instance prior to you and me both parties were struck with the feeling instantly. For some reason, however, it didn't happen to you._

I don't know what to say to him in response to that. Bella is my mate; we are getting married. Well, we are if I have my way.

"I really am sorry, Jake, but I don't feel it and I never will."

I debate telling him about mine and Bella's trip to Florida this weekend, but I know that will only make things worse.

What I do need to tell him about is Alice's vision.

I read Jake's emotions starting to overwhelm him as he growls at me. I feel sorry for him. The depth of his imprint is driving him insane, and as much as I would like to help ease his burden, I am not going to force myself to have feelings for him just to make him feel better.

"Jake, I need to tell you something."

He guesses from the tone of my voice that it is something serious because he backs off.

"Alice had a vision. Victoria will be here this weekend. Alice saw her in the woods near the treaty line, on Saturday night."

_I will pass that information onto Sam._

Just then I sensed Bella coming up behind us. She had obviously heard Jake growling and came to investigate. Stupid girl has no sense of self protection.

"Edward, what's going on?" she asks.

"Nothing," I reply. "Jake and I were just discussing some things."

"Well, if you are finished, we need to get going or we are going to be late for school."

Before I even say anything, Jake takes off into the woods, and then Bella and I head to school.

When we arrive at school, Alice and Jasper are waiting for us and I can tell from their thoughts that they are worried about something.

_Where the hell have you been?_ Alice thinks as she shows me a mental image of a black cloud.

"I was talking to Jake," I say as I cock my eyebrow at her, hoping she realises I was telling him about her vision.

"Oh well that makes sense," she says chirpily and grabs Bella's hand practically dragging her indoors.

_Man what is going on with you? Your emotions have been all over the place lately._

I am sure he can sense my irritation. "Nothing," I reply.

_Edward, you can't fool me. Something has been going on with you for weeks now._

I look at him, confusion written all over my face. I know that I have been a little more difficult since we returned from Italy, but I have been happier than I ever thought I could be. "What are you talking about?"

_Well the last few weeks your emotions have just been all over the show. One minute you're happy then depressed, and then you feel lost and desolate. Of course the main one is arousal, but the oddness of that emotion is that it's been mainly when you haven't been around Bella._

The more Jasper thinks about my emotions over the last few weeks, the more confused I feel. I don't remember feeling these emotions he is talking about.

_And the most confusing to me is the emotions I feel coming from you right now – disgust and curiosity._

I debate telling Jasper what Jacob told me this morning, but I am not sure what good it would do other than explain my emotions.

_Man, I'm here for you. I promise I won't judge._

I know Jasper won't judge but the more I think about the idea the more ridiculous it feels. I decide if I don't tell someone I will only continue to torture myself.

"Okay fine but we need to go somewhere, where certain people won't be able to hear."

We take off running not stopping until we are a good twenty miles away. I know that Alice will probably still get some sort of vision of our discussion, but I also know that she can keep a secret when she needs too.

"So?" Jasper asks.

"Well… you know how vampires mate for life right." Jasper just nods his head and I continue. "Well it appears the wolves have a similar process. That when they see the one they are meant to be with, they imprint. It's kind of like irrefutable love at first sight for both parties."

"Yeah, but what has this got to do with you?"

"It appears that Jake has imprinted on me except something went wrong with the process and it has only affected him. Ever since he warned Bella and I about breaking the treaty his thoughts are constantly around me, and I see him everywhere I go. This morning I decided to confront him about it and he showed me his imprint – all the want, ache and love he has for me."

_Well that explains it._

"That explains what?" I ask.

"Sorry, it's just I have been feeling those emotions for weeks now, but I have been unable to locate the source; it's just like a constant presence. Obviously I have been picking up Jake's emotions. And I have to say they are pretty strong for someone who isn't a vampire."

"But Jasper, I'm not gay, I like girls. I love Bella. I want to marry her. I have absolutely no feelings towards Jake at all."

"Yet, you feel guilty," he says in that know it all tone of his.

"No I don't," I respond, sounding like a petulant child.

Jasper just gives me a look that says 'seriously you're going to argue about your feelings with an empath.'

We sit in silence for what feels like hours but is probably only minutes. I know deep down he's right, but my guilt isn't because I don't love Jake back, it's because he is stuck loving me.

"Jasper, I do feel guilty, you're right, but it's only because I know I'm never going to return his feelings. I've been thinking about seeing if Carlisle might be able to help reverse the process or maybe at least ease the ache he feels."

He doesn't say anything and just sits there.

"When he let me into his mind, I have never seen anything like it. The emotions he feels are so strong. I never knew a human, even a shape shifting one, could feel like that. The further he is away from me it's like his entire body is in pain. It's like how I feel about Bella except times it by a hundred. No one should have to suffer pain like that from unrequited feelings."

Jasper ,somehow knowing that I have said all I am going to, suggests we go for a quick hunt seeing as we are out here before heading back to school.

As I chase down a deer a thought briefly crosses my mind. _I wouldn't have to turn Jake into a vampire to be able to hunt with him. _It is gone the moment my teeth puncture the deer's vein, the warm blood satiating my need.

The rest of the week passes quickly. I was happy of the outcome of my discussion with Carlisle. Although he is not sure he can help, he is going to try.

With the looming visit from Victoria weighing on my mind, Bella and I board our flight to Florida. I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong, I just wish I knew what it is.

**JPOV**

I feel his arms wrap around me from behind. The ever present electric hum of his presence washes over my entire body.

"Hey baby," I say as my body relaxes into his.

"Hey sweet cheeks," he says as he kisses that spot on my neck just below my ear. The one he knows drives me wild.

"You bet my cheeks are sweet."

I grind my ass into his crotch, and he lets out a wanton moan. I feel him harden under my attentions, and he pulls me against him with almost all his strength.

I turn around in his arms and immediately my mouth is on his, our tongues fighting each other for dominance.

"I need you," I growl.

In seconds I find myself flat on my back, naked, my clothes in tatters around me. I feel Edward's ice cold body against my hot one, and I revel in the juxtaposition. My hands are all over his rock hard body, and I love the unyieldingness of him.

"You feel so good baby," he moans as we grind our cocks against one another.

I feel like if I don't have him inside me soon, I am going to explode. I reach for what used to be my pants, and when I find the pocket, I grab the travel packet of lube that one of us always makes sure we have on us.

Just as I am about to hand the lube to him, he pulls back.

"Where are you going, babe?" I ask, as he stands up and starts to walk away.

I run after him calling out his name, but he ignores me.

"Please don't leave me baby, come back!"

No matter how fast I run I can't quite catch him.

"Edward!" I scream his name as I sit up in bed and realise it is only a dream.

The momentary relief of knowing it was a dream is quickly replaced with an acute pain in my heart. It literally feels like it's breaking in two.

I am barely out the backdoor before I phase and take off into the woods towards the Cullen's.

When I get there and the ache in my chest doesn't recede, I realise he isn't there and take off for Bella's. It only takes a few minutes of pacing in the woods behind the Swan's to realise he is not there either. In a moment of desperation I phase and even though I am naked, I knock on the front door. No one answers.

At a loss as to where else I can look, I take off back into the woods. The usual freedom I feel as a wolf doesn't come, all I feel is the agony of not knowing where Edward is and if he is all right.

When I feel that I am far enough from civilisation. I start to howl, letting out all my pain and frustration.

I don't know how long I wander aimlessly through the woods before I sense Seth approaching.

_So are you going to stay out here forever? _He communicates.

_I don't know. It doesn't matter where I go. He's gone and I don't know where he is._

_In Florida._

_What the fuck? How on earth do you know that?_

Seth shows me the mental image of him going to the station to talk to the Chief. Then Charlie telling Seth that Bella and Edward have gone to Jacksonville to visit Bella's mom for the weekend.

Although the pain in my chest doesn't abate the accompanying panic does. Edward will be back, he has only gone away with Bella for the weekend.

Suddenly, the realisation that he is away with Bella hits me.

_He's never going to choose me._

_You don't know that, _Seth thinks, trying to help me feel better. _That coven head of theirs, the doc, may be able to help you. Maybe we should ask him._

_I don't want them to help me, _I counter. _I want them to help Edward; I want them to make the imprint work on him so we can have our eternity together._

Seth doesn't say anything further; we just continue to run. As twilight dawns, Sam calls for us to meet at the treaty line to speak to the Cullen's about how to deal with the red-headed vamp.

With neither side willing to give much, it is decided that each will stay on their side of the treaty line.

After hours of patrolling, the bloodsucker finally makes her appearance. Unfortunately, neither group are able to get a hand on her. It's as if she is toying with us.

We chase her until she is clear of our land.

Sometime around four in the morning I finally fall into bed. Immediately, my mind takes me to the one place at the moment that I am happy – with Edward.

**EPOV**

As we drive past the Welcome to Forks sign, the sense of unease I have felt all weekend lessens. I ponder why I have felt this way. I've been away from my family before and I've never felt a sense of loss. I know I had these feelings when I left Bella but I am with her. Not coming up with an answer, I shelve the pondering for a while.

After dropping Bella at home, I head to the house. I have barely turned into the driveway when the thoughts of the others hit me. They are mostly thinking of the fight with Victoria the previous evening. All except Jasper, he is contemplating how miserable Jake was and wondering what he can do to help ease his pain.

Suddenly a light bulb goes off in my mind. Jake. Could he be the reason why I have felt off all weekend? No, it's not possible. Jake is not my mate, Bella is. I love _her_.

After a brief discussion about the events in Forks over the weekend, I head to my room to ponder what Victoria is playing at. The fact that all she did was run around in the woods is of great concern to me.

I'm just thinking about heading over to Bella's for the evening when the doorbell rings. Seth's thoughts hit me immediately, and I know he is here to see me. I start down the stairs just as Esme opens the door. With fear and apprehension in his tone, he asks if he can speak to me.

Before Esme can even call out to me ,I appear behind her in the door way.

"How can I help you, Seth?"

"I need to talk to you about Jake."

Knowing that if I tell him no he is probably just going to come back, I invite him in. I lead Seth into Carlisle's office and ask him and Jasper to join me.

"So, what is it you need to talk to me about regarding Jake?"

"We need you to help him. He's completely despondent and can barely function."

"I don't know what I can do, Seth. I can't pretend I feel something for him when I don't."

"I'm not asking you to pretend you feel it. All I am asking is to see if you can help him. We have checked through all our legends and cannot find any record of being able to reverse the imprint process. We were hoping maybe the doc might be able to help. And well if you can't, we were hoping maybe you would agree to try being friends with him. Just the proximity of being around you would help ease his suffering."

As I listen to Seth's impassioned plea for us to help his friend, I know that I am not going to be able to say no. I may not feel anything for Jake, but I got a good idea from his thoughts what he is going through.

Both Jasper and Carlisles thoughts are in line with mine and although they have no idea what we can try they are both willing to help.

After advising Seth that we would try whatever we could to help, we send him on his way with a message for him to get Jake to come over the following morning.

Figuring I need some time to myself, I take off into the woods for a quick hunt, and then head to Bella's.

As I lay watching Bella sleep, the usual sense of peace I feel with her in my arms doesn't come. Thinking back over the last few weeks I realise that tonight is not the first night I have felt unease when I am with Bella. The more I think about it, the more I recognise that things started to change just after my confrontation with Jake.

_Could Jake really be my mate?_

**JPOV**

I am running through the mountains moping, just as I have been for most of the weekend, when I feel the ache in my chest start to ease.

_He's back._

I immediately turn for home, running as fast as I can, my heart pounding in my chest. My love is back. The feelings of want and need that I have tried so hard to ignore practically overwhelm me.

I am so consumed with my desire to get as close to Edward as I can, that I almost don't hear Seth approaching.

Once I bother to pay attention, my mind is immediately flooded with images of Seth going to see Edward and begging him to give me a chance.

I growl at Seth, upset that he has stuck his nose in my business.

_It's not just you that is miserable Jake. As long as you remain in your wolf form we are all suffering._

I back down knowing that he is right. It isn't really fair for the whole pack to be depressed, just because my imprint doesn't love me.

Before I can apologise, Seth shows me a second set of images. This time it is further into the conversation and Edward wants me to come to his place in the morning to discuss what can be done.

I feel the excitement in my body rise. I am going to see Edward.

Knowing that in a couple of hours I am going to be so close to my mate that I could touch him, I head home to get a good night's rest.

I wake hard as a rock, same as always, and same as always, nothing I do seems to ease the ache. When I wake fully I am suddenly overwhelmed with excitement.

_I get to be near Edward today._

I jump out of bed and have a shower. I grab a pair of shorts, tie them to my ankle and then head out the back door, phasing before anyone gets a glimpse at my naked butt.

At wolf speed it doesn't take me to get to the Cullens'. Making sure I am far enough out of sight, I phase back to human and then quickly put my shorts on.

I feel like my heart is beating a million miles a minute, as I raise my hand to knock on the door. I don't even make contact with the door before it is open and Edward is standing there in all his glory.

"Don't you ever wear a shirt?" he asks.

"Not often, no. Why, is it bothering you?"

"Nope, I'm good," he replies, a weird smirk on his face.

_God, I wish I could read his mind right about now._

"I don't," he says, reminding me that he can still read mine.

"Can I come in?" I ask not wanting to stand at the front door any longer.

Edward just shrugs his shoulders and walks away from the door. I follow him like a little lost puppy and, well, I guess that is a pretty good analogy. I am lost and only Edward can show me the way.

As we turn to head up the stairs I hear someone complaining about my stench from the living room.

I have no idea where Edward is leading me but as we reach the end of the first floor hall he pushes open a door and steps in. I hesitate as to whether to follow him but then hear someone call from inside that I can come in.

As I step inside, I see Edward sitting in front of a big desk with their leader, Carlisle, sitting behind the desk. He gestures for me to take the seat next to Edward and I do so with haste.

"So, Jacob, Edward here has told me of the predicament you find yourself in."

I just nod my head.

"So, I am wanting to try and help you as best I can. To do that I would like it if you could try and explain how the imprinting process works."

I spent the next hour trying my best to explain what happens when we imprint. When I ran out of words, Carlisle took a sample of my blood and asked if I could get a non-imprinted pack member to consent to give some blood so he could see if there was any kind of chemical reaction as part of the imprint.

I tell him I will get Seth to come by knowing that he will be willing to help me anyway he can.

Knowing that I have no reason to stay, I stand and make to leave, but Edward stops me and asks. "I was just about to go for a hunt. Would you like to come?"

I eagerly say yes, jumping at the chance to spend more time with him.

As we head out the back door he takes off running but stops when I don't follow.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I bring an image to mind of the other pack members discarding their clothes before phasing. I hear Edward chuckle as he realises what I am waiting for.

"Well, stop being bashful and get naked."

Realising that Edward is obviously going to stand there and watch me disrobe makes my aching cock stand up and twitch. I figure if he is going to watch I may as well put on a show. I turn my back to him and wiggle may ass as I slide my shorts down. Once I have discarded them I turn around and show Edward just what he does to me. He has a weird expression on his face and I can't tell whether it's disgust or attraction. I take off running, phasing mid stride.

Edward seems stunned by my display and takes a few minutes to catch up.

As he runs by me, I momentarily forget what I am doing and almost run into a tree. He has taken his shirt off and is sparkling like a million diamonds in the sun.

_God, I want to touch him._

"Not gonna happen," he shouts over his shoulder.

Just as we get to the top of a cliff, we both catch the scent of mountain lion. Knowing that I don't actually have to feed, I let Edward know it's all his.

I sit and watch mesmerised at the grace Edward exudes as he tackles the mountain lion and drains it.

_Fuck, he looks hot._

Edward looks up at me from his food and there is an intensity there that I have never seen before. His eyes are pitch-black and he stares me down as he finishes his meal. I feel myself getting lost in him and I don't ever want to be found.

**EPOV**

Offering to go hunting with Jake probably isn't the smartest decision I have ever made. I found myself entirely too curious as to what it would be like to hunt with a mate.

_But Jake isn't my mate._

However, seeing the boy standing in front of me, naked and hard, had my inner monster standing up to take notice. I could feel my human and monster sides warring with each other. The monster within was definitely loving the idea of Jake watching me hunt, and I was unable to keep my eyes off him.

As we run back towards the house, I contemplate the thought that maybe part of me is attracted to Jake. Is that the reason why I am not disgusted by the whole thing? I decide that the only thing I can do is talk to Carlisle.

When we reach the house Jake retakes his human form, and then gets dressed. Before he leaves he asks when he can come back. I find that I actually like the idea of Jake coming back, so I tell him he can hang out at our place whenever he wants.

Both Rose and Alice's thoughts were none too happy about the idea of having the mutt around all the time. Besides the constant wet dog stench which I actually can't smell anymore. Alice especially hated it because her visions don't work when he is near.

I head straight for Carlisles office, his thoughts telling me he's still there.

When I walk in he has his head buried in a book and a scowl on his face.

"Hello, Edward," Carlisle says. "How can I help you?" he asks without lifting his head from the book.

I think for a few minutes before speaking. "Can our two sides be attracted to different people?"

He looks up at me puzzled. _Why do you ask?_

"Well… when I was out hunting with Jake today, I had a few moments where my vampire side seemed to be very interested in Jake. It is very… confusing."

_Edward I have to say I have not ever heard of anything like this. Do you think that maybe the imprint is affecting only part of you?_

I shake my head almost violently. "No, it can't be true. Jake is not my mate."

I turn and run out of his office and straight out of the house to Bella's. I need comfort.

xxOXOXOXOXOxx

It's been almost three weeks since Bella and I came back from Florida, and I have to say they have been troublesome.

We may have graduated high school again but that is the least of our problems. We have the looming threat of Victoria and her new born army. We have to teach the wolves how to fight them and then there are my moods; they seem to flip flop. When I am in Jake's presence he is all I can think about, and I really enjoy spending time with him. However when I'm around Bella, I feel the same.

In my one hundred and five years I have never felt more emotionally volatile as I have in the past few weeks. Even when I was a new born.

The sounds of the wolves approaching reminds me of where we are.

Jasper is taking lead on the fight training, because, well, he has the most experience. I translate all of the wolves questions, and after a couple of hours of us showing the wolves various methods and techniques, we pair up one wolf to one vampire. Of course Jake and I get paired up and honestly I don't mind.

_Ready to get your ass whipped. _Jake jokes.

"You wish," I taunt as I signal with my hand for him to come at me.

The moment Jake's paws make contact with me, I am hit by the strangest sensation. Thousands of images of me and Jake together flash through my mind and they're not coming from Jake. I look into Jake's eyes, and I know in that instant that I love him.

"Fuck!" I scream as I throw him off me and take off running into the woods.

I feel like I have run fifty miles when I hear Jakes thoughts behind me. I slow down so he can catch up.

When he finally reaches me I am perched up in a tree.

_What the hell Edward? What the fuck are you doing up there?_

I feel like an invisible string is pulling me towards him, and even in his wolf state, his presence is causing me to feel incredibly aroused.

Before I even know what I am doing I launch myself out of the tree and straight at Jake, knocking him flying. I may have caught him off guard the first time, but when I come at him again he's ready.

He sends me flying into a tree and it topples under my weight. I come at him again and this time we end up wrestling on the ground. I do know how it happens but somehow I end up straddled over Jakes back. I can't stop myself as I grind my aching cock into him.

Suddenly, Jake is still as a statue as his mind considers a hundred different causes for what he thinks he just felt. I don't let him stew too long as I lean forward and whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Jake."

Almost instantly I am no longer straddling a giant wolf. Instead I am hovering over a gorgeous naked Jake, and he is mine, all mine.

Before my mind even catches up with my body I have my mouth on his and I am kissing him with every ounce of passion and love I have. Finally the weeks of emotional turmoil make sense, I am found.

**JPOV**

As Edward whispers he loves me in my ear, every ounce of fight I have in me is replaced with an all-consuming desire.

As his lips meet mine in a scorching kiss, every single cell in my body comes alive. If I didn't know any better I would swear I just came, the feeling of relief and pleasure is that strong.

As my body catches up with what is happening, Edward's lips are suddenly gone. I whimper at the loss, but I don't have to wait too long for his lips to return. This time, however, he starts to kiss his way down my chest.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," I cry, nothing has ever made me feel as good as I do right now.

As he licks, sucks and nibbles on my nipples, I buck my hips up trying to get as much friction as I can. It is only now that I realise Edward is still fully clothed. I claw at his clothes trying to get them off him, but with no success. Edward, reading my mind and knowing what I am trying to do, helps me out. In the blink of an eye he is now naked above me, his clothes in tatters around us.

The cold feel of him against my roasting hot skin is like a balm for the ache that has been causing me pain for weeks now.

"Oh, God, Edward." I feel his cock brush against mine and, well, it is impressive, and I moan at the thought of having him inside me and suddenly I can't wait any longer. I need him and I need him now.

"Baby, please… I need you… now."

Even though I barely get my sentence out Edward doesn't have to ask me what I want, I am sure I am practically screaming at him with my mind to fuck me.

"I don't want to hurt you," Edward says as I whimper, feeling his hand wrap around my rock hard dick.

I don't really know what he means but before I can ask he says, "No lube, I don't want to hurt you."

Understanding dawns and I feel like a child who has had his favourite toy confiscated. Before I can wallow too much Edward adds, "I'm unbreakable."

I look him in the eyes, hoping he means what I think he means. He nods his head.

_Oh. My. God. He's going to let me fuck him._

Edward has this wicked smirk on his face, and before I realise what is happening, we have switched positions. Seeing him lying underneath me, almost totally under my control, is a powerful aphrodisiac. I want to be inside him so bad but I know as turned on as I am, I'm likely to come in five seconds.

I decide that before I ram my cock into his beautiful ass, I want to taste him.

"Oh, fuck, Jake," Edward moans, as I wrap my hot, wet mouth around his extremely impressive cock.

Watching him writhe from the pleasure I am giving him is extremely erotic and I wish I had a photographic vampire memory so I could replay this moment over and over again.

"You… won't… have… to…" Edward groans as I wonder what he means.

He pulls me off his cock and up to his lips. "You won't have to," he says again. "Because, I plan on fucking you every day for the rest of forever."

I know that I can't wait any longer; I want to claim my mate. Edward, spreading and pulling his legs back to give me better access, shows me he can't wait any longer either.

I know that Edward is unbreakable and if I was to just ram my cock in it probably wouldn't hurt, but it probably wouldn't be pleasurable either. I know a bit of lubrication is necessary. I show Edward a picture in my mind of what I plan on doing to him and he nods his head in acquiescence.

I gather as much saliva in my mouth as I can and then I run my tongue over his puckered hole. A sound that I have never heard before escapes Edwards lips; it sounds something like a purr crossed with a whimper. I look up to check that I haven't done anything wrong and the look of bliss on his face tells me that he is obviously enjoying it. I make a mental note to ask him to return the favour sometime.

Once I feel my finger sliding in and out of him with ease I spit into my palm rubbing saliva all over my cock and then line myself up with Edwards's entrance.

I look Edward in the eye and ask him one last time if he is sure about this.

"Yes, Jake, please. Take me. Make me yours."

Without any further hesitation, I quickly but gently, impale Edward on my cock. I am sure the earth stops rotating at that precise moment, and I know that I am about to embarrass myself horribly and come in like two thrusts.

"Jake, please move," Edward pleads and I can't help but give him what he wants.

Slowly I pull my cock out making sure he can feel every inch and then quickly thrust back in. He is so tight around me I feel like he has my dick in the most exquisitely pleasurable vice.

"Oh, fuck, Edward not, gonna, last. So… close."

I can feel my balls start to tighten and I know that if I'm not careful this is going to be over and soon.

I slow my thrusts down and then wrap my hand around Edward's beautiful erection which has been bouncing on his stomach in front of me.

"Oh, so warm. Jake, make me cum," he begs

His hips thrust up into my hand and the change of angle seems to do the trick. With one more thrust of my hand his dick seems to explode in my hand. Streams of venom laced cum cover his chest, and as his ass spasm around my cock, I can no longer hold black.

"Oh, God, I love you, Edward," I yell as my orgasm washes over me, his ass milking me of everything I have to give.

I collapse on top of Edward as all energy leaves my body and I can no longer keep myself upright.

I lay there snuggled into my vampire, his fingers making lazy passes up and down my back.

"I love you too," he says, as I feel sleep claiming me.

For a brief moment I wonder what happens now. What will every one think of my mate being a vampire? Let alone the fact that I am gay. What will we tell Bella?

"Later, my love," Edward whispers in my ear. "Sleep now, I have you."

And I do, knowing that my forever has me in his arms and he isn't letting go.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought.<p>

For those of you interested here is the plot bunny that inspired this story:

_Edward/Jake. Canon. Vamp/Wolf. Yes, I am asking for an imprinting fic. I want Jake to imprint on Edward, but because Edward isn't human, he's not immediately susceptible to the connection. Whereas Jacob is completely ready to become everything Edward wants and needs, Edward denies the imprint, which leads to a very heartbroken, completely useless wolf. I want Jake to be so desperate for Edward, he feels like he's dying without him. When Seth shows up at the Cullens door begging Edward to reconsider, Edward being the selfless vamp he is can't help but at least try to ease Jacobs suffering. And of course, one thing leads to another. I want Jacob completely needy, moaning and purring at just the slightest touch from his imprint, preening every time Edward graces him with a smile. I want Edward, to slowly warm up to Jake. And lots, lots, lots of UST. Like, whoa UST. Bonus points for the first time smut to be slightly rough, d__esperate and a "omg hes fucking touching me so I cum in 2.5 seconds" Jake._

Make sure you check out the Pimp My Bunnies contest and vote for your favourite.

http: / www . fanfiction . net /u/2814230/


	2. Chapter 2

So here is part 2 of unexpected there will be a part three also. I donated this part to the Fandom4LLS

Thank you to my beta and BFF edwardsisobel for all her amazing help.

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM I just like to play with them. This is slash you have been warned. Very NC-17_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

If anyone had told me yesterday that today I would recognise the imprinting I shared with Jacob Black, and that we would consummate that bond here on the forest floor, I would have seriously laughed out loud. But, I don't think I have ever felt as satiated or at peace as I do right now.

Lying in the dirt naked with Jake asleep and lying on top of me is amazing. His dreams are of being fucked by me, and because as a vampire I don't need any recovery time, I am instantly hard and raring to go again.

I restrain my desires though, trying not to disturb Jake's sleep. However, as I lay there motionless and enjoying his warm skin against mine, part of my mind wonders what I am going to do about Bella. I have asked her to marry me and although she hasn't said yes yet, Alice told me she had a vision that she will. Even though I now know that Bella isn't my mate, I still care about her and don't want to hurt her.

I don't know how long we lay there—Jake sleeping, me stressing—but as the sun starts to dip below the horizon Jakes heart rates picks up and I know he is waking up.

"Best god damned sleep ever," he says as his eyes meet mine.

Two seconds later his lips are on mine and I return his enthusiasm tenfold.

"Fuck, hard already?"

"Love, I've been hard since the moment you fell asleep and started dreaming of me taking your virginity," I reply.

_So __fuckin__' __good!_ He thinks as he grinds his hips against mine.

"If you don't stop that, I am going to take you right here and now, lube be damned."

His thoughts tell me that he likes the idea of that. I know in my heart, however, that there is more than an even chance that I would hurt him and I just couldn't forgive myself if I did.

I am just about to protest, when my mind is invaded with my sister's thoughts. _We__'__re __almost __there __so __if __you__'__re __doing __something __you __don__'__t __want __us __to __see __then __you __better __stop._

_Crap!_

"Love, as good as that feels we need to stop. My family is on their way, they're only a couple of miles away."

Faster than I thought he was capable of, Jake phases into his wolf form standing over me in a stance that is undeniably protective.

"It's all right, Jake, they're not going to hurt you."

_It's not that I'm worried about, babe. You and I are both naked!_

_Damn I hadn't thought of that._

Just then Alice's thoughts hit me again. _I __am __running __ahead. __I __have __a __bag __of __clothes __for __you __two._

_Thank God!_

"Love, Alice has clothes for us. She is running ahead so we can get dressed before everyone else gets here."

Jakes thoughts tell me that even so, he doesn't want Alice seeing him in the buff.

"No worries. She has seen me naked a time or two before so it's not going to be anything she hasn't seen before."

I am about to tell Jake that she will have had a vision of us making love, when I suddenly realise that Jake's wolf block means that our times together will be private, as long as we are out of ear shot of my family. The thought makes me more than a little excited.

I don't have much time to ponder that thought as I hear Alice getting pretty close. I get out from under Jake and stand next to him. As I give him a quick scratch behind the ear, the low growling sound he makes has my erection back with a vengeance.

_Jesus Christ, Edward, put it away._

Alice's timing is impeccable as always.

"Sorry, sis," I say sounding absolutely insincere.

She throws the bag at my head, then turns and run's away. "You've got about fifteen minutes before the rest catch up, including Bella."

_Fuck!_ Jake thinks.

"Yeah, Jake, I know. Maybe we should keep what's happened just between you and me for the moment until we get this newborn fight over."

_You sure?_

"Yeah, you may be my mate but that doesn't mean I don't still care for Bella. I don't want her to get hurt by accident or do something silly."

I quickly put on the clothes from the bag then offer it to Jake.

He just shakes his head. _Nah __I__'__m __good __as __is. __It __will __help __to __keep __up __the __ruse __that __we __were __fighting._

He then winks at me and with a chuckle I move away from him, immediately feeling the pull to move closer.

Just as I'm contemplating going back over to Jake, my family appears from a group of trees, followed by Sam in his wolf form.

Bella is riding on Jaspers back and the moment he comes to a stop, she hops down and runs to me.

"Oh, Edward, I was so worried," she says as she wraps her arms around me.

"No need to be, Jake and I were just having a little disagreement but it's all sorted now."

"And as for you," Bella says as she rounds on Jake. "Leave my boyfriend alone. We are all on the same side and you are just going to have to get over it."

Both Jake and I wince as she calls me her boyfriend, thankfully she doesn't notice. Only days ago that was what I longed for so desperately, now I don't even like the sound of it.

"Come on we better get you home, before Charlie starts to wonder where you are," I say to Bella.

Sam's thoughts tell Jake that they need to have a chat. I know the fact that I have now returned Jakes imprint has not gone over well. I want nothing more than to go with him and make sure he is okay, but I need to keep up the ruse with Bella just until we have dealt with the Victoria threat.

As we go our separate ways I suddenly understand exactly how Jake felt all those weeks he was forced to be away from me because I didn't return his imprint. God, the next few days are going to be hell.

**JPOV**

Who would have thought sleeping on a block of stone would be so frickin comfortable. Having Edward's skin against mine even if it was only for an hour or two was amazing. Now of course that is all over, and at Sam's order I am following him away from my mate so that we can have a little chat.

_God, you stink._

_Thanks. So, what is it exactly you want to talk about Sam?_

_This unfortunate turn of events._

_What unfortunate turn of events?_

_Jake you know that I cannot permit you to continue seeing the blood sucker. _

_Excuse me! What the hell! Do you think I asked for this to happen? Do you think I wanted to imprint on a blood sucker. No, I didn't, but it has happened, he is my mate and you cannot stop me from seeing him._

_Yes, Jake, I can. All I have to do is make it an order and you will have no choice. _

_Great, thanks, nice to know you and the pack have my back. Do you honestly think it will be that easy? What if someone told you that you could never see Emily again?_

_Jake, I know it is going to be hard but he is a vampire, and whether he is your mate or not, he is never going to be welcome on our lands. And besides, Emily is different._

_Why? Because she's human or because she is a woman? You know that the Cullen's are different from normal vampires. They don't eat humans, only animals, same as we do when in wolf form._

_It doesn't matter if he is different, he is still a vampire and if I accept him as your mate, then that means he becomes a member of our tribe and that is totally unacceptable._

_Well you have two options, either accept it or I will invoke my right as true alpha, then you won't have a choice. It will be my orders you have to follow._

_You don't want to be Alpha._

_You're right, I don't. But if it means I don't have to give up Edward, then that is what I'll do._

_Well give me twenty four hours to consult with the pack and I will give you an answer._

_You and I both know that you do not have to consult with the pack, but I will give you twenty four hours. I will leave here and go back to my human form. If I don't hear from you in twenty four hours I will phase and invoke my right as true alpha._

Not wanting to hear any more of his pathetic excuses, I phase, put my shorts on and take off into the woods towards the Cullen's. Being in human form it takes me much longer than I would like to get there.

I'm just about to knock on the back door of the house when an all too familiar scent brings me to a halt.

_Damn it, what is she doing here? Edward, I'll wait in the woods, don't be long, I need you._

Forty-five minutes later I finally hear footsteps.

_Edward? _

"Yeah, love, it's me."

I run towards the direction his voice comes from and I am quickly engulfed in arms of stone. Before I can even get my bearings his lips are on mine and everything is suddenly right.

_God, I missed you. Feels like I haven't seen you in ages even though I know it has only been a few hours._

"I feel exactly the same," He says in response as he kisses along my jaw. "I can't stay too long, Bella is staying the night and I'm supposed to be out hunting."

"Don't let me stop you." I say with a chuckle. I love how animalistic he gets when he's hunting, it is so fucking sexy.

"Wow, you're turned on by the thought of watching me hunt?"

"Bet your ass I am. Seeing you get all animalistic does very naughty things to me."

"Join me?" he asks.

"I wish I could babe, but I can't phase at the moment."

"Why not? Are you sick?" he asks sounding a little panicked.

"No, nothing like that. Sam and the pack are taking twenty four hours to determine my future as a pack member. I promised I wouldn't phase during that time so they could discuss it in private."

"What on earth do they need to discuss?"

I show Edward the entirety of my conversation with Sam. The growl I feel rumble in his chest is enough to tell me exactly what he thinks of the pack.

"You don't need them, Jake just tell them to fuck off."

Hearing my normally gentlemanly Edward swear, only adds fuel to the firestorm of arousal coursing through my body.

"Babe, you either need to go hunting or fuck me, because you keep talking like that and I'm going to come in my pants."

"I don't I reckon I have time for both, Bella is expecting me back in just over an hour."

The mention of Bella's name pisses me off. I don't know why he doesn't just tell her that he and I are mated.

"You know why," he says answering my unspoken question. "I promise as soon as this Victoria situation is taken care of, Bella and I are through." Gesturing for my hand he adds, "Now come on, lets go get me something to eat. I have a feeling I'm going to need the energy."

Thoughts of exactly what he could use that energy for run through my mind, hopefully giving him ideas.

"Oh yeah I'm getting ideas, hope you're up to it."

"I'm always up when you're around."

Edward just laughs and we keep on running. Being stuck in human form is a pain in the butt; I can run so much faster as a wolf, it must be annoying the crap out of Edward to run so slow. Edward whirls around to face me coming to an abrupt halt.

"Love, not one single second I spend with you annoys me. You got that?" he finishes his admonishment with a toe curling kiss.

"Yeah, I got it," I reply as he pulls away.

We run for probably another half an hour until Edward stops again suddenly. This time, however, he goes into attack position and I realise he has found his prey. Looking around I catch the sight of two deer about two hundred yards west.

About two seconds later, Edward takes off towards the deer. He is stunning, and I can't help but admire the raw power he exudes as he attacks his prey. As he reaches the first deer, he quickly snaps its neck before his teeth puncture its veins and he begins to suck. I don't know what it is about the way he hunts that I find so fucking sexy, but my steel-like hard-on that is practically beating its way out of my pants tells me that it is.

As I think about just how sexy Edward looks, he momentarily stops feeding and looks at me over his shoulder. His eyes are pitch-black and somehow I just know that it is from desire for me.

Images of me running over there and fucking him from behind fill my mind. The way his ass is sticking up in the air is just too enticing. Just as I think it, Edward shakes his ass in a come-hither motion.

_Oh yeah, my man wants me. _

I'm not one that needs asking twice and without hesitation I take off over to where Edward is. By the time I reach him, he has torn off his clothes and he is now naked on all fours over the deer.

_Holy, fuck, that is a sexy view._

As I walk up behind my mate I am grateful for the fact that I am wearing nothing other than denim shorts. I undo the button and zip and they instantly fall to my feet. Stepping out of them, I'm now as naked as the gorgeous specimen of manhood offering himself up before me.

As much as I want to just take my cock and ram it into his hole, I want to make love to my mate too.

Resting my cock between Edward's butt cheeks, I lean forward and place a multitude of kisses all over his shoulders and back. As my mouth lavishes attention on his back, my hands are at work on his front teasing and pinching his nipples. I make sure to touch nearly every inch of skin, except for his aching erection.

It only takes a few minutes of caressing, for my man to start begging me to fuck him. Having come prepared this time, I quickly reach down to my shorts to grab the packet of lube and liberally apply it to both my cock and his puckered hole.

_You __ready __babe?_I ask as I position myself at his entrance.

"Fuck yeah," he moans pushing back towards me trying to impale himself on my dick.

Instead of chastising his behaviour, I choose to give him what he wants and slam my rock hard cock into him as hard as I can.

"Fuck!" we both scream out at the same time, the pleasure of being joined all most too much to bear.

I am neither gentle nor slow with my thrusts. I know my love can take it, so I go as hard and fast as I can without hurting myself.

_God, you feel so good love._

Edward's only response is a feral sounding growl. Edward is now slamming himself back into me and I can tell by the way he is bucking his hips that he must be getting close. I reach a hand around him and with firm grip start stroking his erection. Setting the same pace with my hand, as I am pounding my cock into him, I soon have Edward screaming out my name as he contracts around me tearing my orgasm from me.

I collapse spent on his back, the power of my climax draining every last ounce of energy from me.

"I love you," I whisper into his back, knowing full well he will hear me.

"I love you too, Jake, more than I ever thought I could love someone."

Before I realise what is happening Edward has rolled over onto his back and I am cuddled up beside him.

I wonder how long he can stay, before he has to head back. His response of fifteen minutes is depressing. I can't wait until the day when he doesn't have to leave me to pretend to be with someone else.

I close my eyes and enjoy cuddling up with my man, knowing that too soon he will have to leave.

**EPOV**

I always thought it was hard leaving Bella, but leaving Jake to go back to her is a million times worse. I want nothing more than to turn around and run back to my man, I'm a realist though, and I know that is not the wisest course of action. Alice's visions haven't been particularly clear about exactly when Victoria and her army are going to attack, but she has told me that it isn't going to be more than a week. I pretended to be somebody other than what I was for a century, a week isn't going to kill me.

As I enter through the back door, I immediately smell Bella's presence. I am a little shocked at the lack of affect her scent has on me now. Before Jake, just one waft of her scent would have had my mouth pooling with venom, but not anymore, well not any more than any other human's blood does.

Wanting to get our evening's interaction over as quickly as possible, I head up to where I knew I would find her in my room.

"Edward," Bella screeches as she runs towards me, jumping into my arms.

"Hey Bella," I say in response giving her a quick hug before putting her on the ground.

"Did you have an enjoyable hunt?" she asks.

I can't stop the smile that curls my lips at just how enjoyable my time had been.

Bella, observant as always asks, "That good?"

"Yeah, I had a great hunt," I say trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. "So, what did you want to do tonight?" I ask as I walk over and sit on my chaise lounge.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could have a chat," Bella says and I can tell from the tone of her voice that she is uncertain.

"Of course we can have a chat," I say, knowing that it is probably the most harmless thing she could want to do. "What did you want to chat about?"

Walking over to where I am sitting, Bella straddles my lap. "Well… I kind of have an answer to your question."

_Fuck!_This was the last thing I wanted to deal with tonight.

Trying to sound excited I say, "You do, do you?"

"Yep. My answer is yes. I will marry you."

Knowing that this was coming, makes it easier to pull her in for a hug and sound happy that she said yes. Of course that is anything but the truth.

Next thing I know Bella is kissing down my chin and all around my neck. She is deftly undoing the buttons on my shirt and it takes even my vampire mind a second to work out what she is doing.

Putting my hands on her wrists, stilling her movement I ask what she is doing.

"Well, I figured seeing as we are going to be husband and wife we can move our physical relationship onto the next level."

Guess Alice didn't see this coming. "Bella, as much as I am aching to be with you, I'm old fashioned when it comes to my morals. I am not comfortable with taking the next step with you until I have made an honest woman of you." As I finish my sentence I am pretty proud of what I think I have come up with as a plausible excuse not to have intimate relations with Bella.

"But, Edward," she whines. "We are going to be together forever. What difference does it make if we do it now or in a few months' time after we are married?"

"The difference is that in a few months' time we will have stood up in front of all our friends, family and God and proclaimed our love for one another. Then, and only then will I make love to you." In the back of my mind I am praying that she buys it because I really want her to get off my lap.

"Fine," she huffs as she extricates herself from my lap. "And just so you know, between now and then I am going to be masturbating like crazy because you are one sexy arousing vampire."

I can't stop the groan that crosses my lips; I hope that she hears it as a frustrated groan and not a too much information groan. Because, if a vampire could throw up that is exactly what that information would have induced in me.

"Why don't we go curl up in bed and watch a movie?" I ask hoping to get her mind off sex and onto something else.

I'm extremely thankful that barely an hour later Bella is finally asleep. I slide out from underneath her and head out to the back porch where I know my man is waiting for me.

I'm barely an inch out the back door before Jake pulls me into him, kissing me fiercely. The heat of his lips against mine lights a fire of desire in me that only he can quench.

"Fuck, I missed you," I groan as I pull back from the kiss.

"I missed you too, baby. I know it has only been a few hours we have been apart but it feels like forever."

God, I want him so badly. I finally understand my families need for one another after all these years. I often wondered how they could spend decades upon decades with the same person and not get tired of them. Now however, I knew why—because they were mated to the other person. They would always have exactly what each other needed, and that is exactly how it is with Jake and me.

I am so lost in my internal rambling that I almost miss Jake imagining me sucking his dick. Instantly I am hard.

"Jesus, love. You have no idea how much I want to do that, but it's not safe. My teeth are just too sharp." Images of me trying my teeth out of other parts of his body flash through his mind.

He must see the puzzled look on my face because he starts explaining. "Edward, you and I are going to spend all of eternity together. I am not going that long without a blow job. Why don't you try your teeth on another part of my body? I am sure you will find my skin is tougher than you think it is."

I have to admit I am intrigued by the idea. I want nothing more than to be able to fulfil all his needs just as he does mine.

"So where do you want me to try it?" I ask.

Immediately I see images of me sucking on his fingers. I reach out and grab his left hand. Knowing that he is right handed, and if something happens and I damage his hand, at least he will still be able to do most things with his right.

I lift his hand to my lips and start out slowly licking the tips first. The moan that slips from Jacob's lips entices me to go further. Next I slowly slide two fingers into my mouth being very careful to try and keep my teeth away as much as possible. When I successfully have his fingers all the way in my mouth, without any signs of discomfort from Jake, I decide to get a little bolder. Imagining that his fingers are his magnificent cock I thrust my mouth over them adding a little suction as I do. Jake's whispered 'fuck' tells me that I am obviously doing it right, so I decided now is as good a time as any to test his theory. Slowly, and ever so gently, I let my teeth graze along his fingers.

"Holy fuck!" Jake screams, and fearing that I have indeed hurt him, I quickly retract his fingers from my mouth.

Looking anxiously at his fingers though, I see no damage. When panic finally subsides I manage to concentrate on his thoughts and I am blown away by what I see.

Reaching my hand down to his crotch I indeed feel a wet patch. I made him come in his pants without even touching him.

"Jesus, baby, those teeth of yours are fucking magical. I can't wait for you to try that on my cock. If that is what you can do to me sucking on my fingers, my damn dick is likely to explode."

I pull him in for another kiss wanting to show him how thankful I am for him letting me try that. I am so excited that I can gently use my teeth on his skin and not damage him. As I start imagining all the new possibilities I hear Bella stir upstairs and I know our time is over.

"I have to get back, she is waking up," I say, my tone one of extreme disappointment. "I will see you tomorrow. Okay?" Jake just nods his head, "I promise as soon as Victoria and her army have attacked, I will break it off with Bella and you and I can be together." This puts a smile on his face.

As I turn to go into the house I beg Jake to stop thinking about us making love so I can get my arousal under control. The last thing I want is Bella trying to have sex with me again.

"I love you." I hear Jake whisper as he turns and heads off running toward the reservation.

**JPOV**

As I run home to try and get some rest before our big day, I can't stop thinking about the bolt of pure pleasure that coursed through my body as Edward grazed his teeth against my fingers. Never in all my life have I experienced anything like it, even when I got to make love with him for the first time.

Halfway home it occurs to me that vampire venom is not supposed to be pleasurable. From all the ancestors accounts it is extremely painful. I wonder whether it is something to do with our imprint.

I don't have too long to ponder it as home finally comes into view. After a quick shower I finally collapse into my bed. Despite the ache in my chest of being separated from Edward, it doesn't take long for sleep to claim me.

After only a few hours' sleep I am woken by what I recognise as my alpha's call. Knowing that this probably means the pack has come to a decision, I am quickly out of bed and on my way to Sam's house. Not wanting to risk finding out the decision by phasing I head there on human feet.

The way the pack is waiting for me out the front of Sam's house, I get a sinking feeling that it is not going to be good news.

"You've made a decision?" I ask.

"I have," Sam responds

"Well don't keep me waiting," I say, wanting him to just get this over with.

"We will not accept a vampire as a member of our tribe. So, either you find a way to sever the imprint or you are no longer welcome in La Push."

Unable to contain my anger, the wolf bursts out of me. Expecting a fight, Sam and the rest of the pack phase too.

_Stand __down __Jake, _Sam orders.

I feel the weight of his order on me. I want to tell him to fuck off, that I have no intention of giving up my mate. But instead I say _I __will __not __give __up __my __imprint._

_I __will __make __it __an __order __if __I __have __to._Sam threatens.

_You __can __give __it __a __try. _I respond.

I can sense his hesitation but it doesn't stop him. _Jake, __I __order __you __to __sever __all __ties __with __the __vampires, __especially __Edward._

It is with those words I know my time at La Push is over.

_No!_

Even with the thoughts of all the pack yelling at me not to do it I turn and run, heading for the only place I can go. Every step I take away from the pack, I feel the shackles of my attachment lift. I feel a voice inside me rising to the surface, staking its claim.

_I do not take orders._

Suddenly it is quiet. The voices are gone. I am alone

**EPOV**

As the sun rises I feel a sense of dread, though I don't know why.

Alice standing outside my bedroom door asking to speak to me does nothing to calm my uneasiness.

Carefully slipping out from under Bella so as not to wake her, I go and see what it is that the all-seeing, all-knowing one wants to talk about.

Once I am outside my room, Alice stops incessantly reciting the pledge of allegiance. Suddenly her mind is flooded with images of the impending battle.

_It's happening tomorrow._

My earlier feeling of anxiety now makes sense. I don't have long to think about the impending battle when my mind is unexpectedly invaded by Jake's pained cries.

Without hesitation I take off towards the location I recognise from Jake's mind.

_What __do __I __tell __Bella?_Alice asks.

"I don't know but I'm sure you'll think of something."

It only takes a few minutes at top speed to reach Jake. He's sitting in a sobbing heap right where we had made love less than twelve hours ago.

"What happened?" I ask as I sit down next to him, pulling him into my arms.

Obviously unable to speak Jake shows me in detail what happened when he woke this morning. The rage at the way he was treated bubbles inside me. If we didn't need the wolves help in the impending battle with the newborns, I would be on my way to La Push right now to teach that mutt a lesson. Instead, I stay here and do my best to comfort my mate who in the space of a few hours has lost everything he holds dear.

After about fifteen minutes his crying finally quiets, though it doesn't stop him continually berating himself. I decide right here and now that I am going to spend the rest of forever making sure that Jake doesn't ever want for anything.

"Love?"

"Yes," Jake responds.

"I know that right now you want nothing more than to just stay here and surrender to the crushing pain of abandonment. Unfortunately we don't have that luxury." Jake looks at me, every ounce of pain is written all over his face. His thoughts tell me that he is not sure he can take any more bad news. It kills me to utter my next words. "Alice showed me a vision this morning. Victoria and her army will be here tomorrow."

"Fuck!" he growls almost inaudibly.

"Yeah, I pretty much thought the same thing when she showed me."

A million thoughts are swirling around in Jake's mind and even with my vampire abilities I am finding it hard to make any sense of it.

"I can't lose you," Jake whimpers sounding like he is on the verge of crying again.

"You're not going to lose me," I reply.

"You can't know that. What if one of those vamps has an ability that trumps yours?"

"That's not going to happen," I say as positively as I can.

"Please, Edward, baby, is there some way you can get out of the fight tomorrow?" Jakes begging is not helping my resolve any.

"What would you have me do instead? I can't just sit on the sidelines and watch my family put themselves at risk."

Suddenly, a thought pops into his head that I should join Bella in her hiding spot under the guise of protecting her just in case.

"Only if you come too." I say.

Jake doesn't even hesitate. "Okay. We can use me to mask Bella's scent."

With a plan in place I head back to the house after telling Jake we will meet him in the clearing in an hour.

Our day's plans play out exactly as they should. After Bella has spread her blood around the clearing, she, Jake and I head off to the secluded mountain pass where we will be waiting out the fight under the pretext of protecting Bella.

xxOXOXOXOXOxx

As night falls Bella and I move inside the tent in an attempt to keep her out of the cold. Even with all her teeth chattering she is still talking incessantly about our upcoming wedding.

Every time Bella mentions the wedding, Jake lets out a growl that is so low only I can hear it. I don't know why he is jealous he has to know that I have absolutely no intention of marrying Bella, and as soon as the fight is over I am breaking up with her.

As the night wears on Bella tries to get some sleep, but even with the three thermal sleeping bags she is still too cold to fall asleep. Sometime around midnight Jake sticks his head inside the tent. His thoughts tell me that he can warm Bella up if he climbs into the sleeping bag with her.

I don't like the idea one little bit, and as he goes to walk by me I put a hand on his shoulder and whisper, "Just remember who you belong to love."

_Don't worry, baby, I know exactly who owns my cock._

Turning to Bella I explain that Jake is going to keep her warm so she can get some sleep. Looking a little reluctant, she nods if only so she can stop freezing to death.

About twenty minutes later both Jake and Bella are sleeping peacefully. Seeing them all cuddled up together in the sleeping bag does taunt my green-eyed monster. I wish it was me Jake was cuddled around.

Just as I am starting to enjoy a few moments of peace and quiet, my mind is suddenly assaulted with images. It takes me a second to realise that Jake must have reached REM sleep and was now dreaming.

In his dream both he and I are naked. Jake is holding my hand and we are running down a long hall together. Suddenly, we are no longer in a hall but in a room with a great big bed.

Jake pulls me over to the bed, gets up on it and lays on his back, then begs me to come join him. We kiss and caress almost every inch of each other's bodies.

Jake mental moans and groans have my cock standing to attention. I wish desperately that Jake was awake and doing the things he's dreaming to me. However it has been a long time since I have actually had any dreams and this is a damn good substitute.

_Please, __Edward, __please?_Jake's begging.

The dream version of me asks him what he is begging for, the words he utters shock the hell out if me.

_Fuck me, baby. Fuck me so hard._

I would be lying if I said that the thought of doing that hadn't crossed my mind a time or two. I've always ruled it out though because there is too much chance of me losing control and hurting my love.

The dream version of me has no qualms about it and quickly lubes up and then slides home. Unable to stop myself I quickly open my jeans, wrap my hand around my cock and start to pump in time with Jakes dream.

_Fuck, Edward…so…good. I love your cold hard cock inside me._

I can't stop the whispered moan that crosses my lips. Dream Edward seems to not have a care in the world and is fucking his Jake with wild abandon. For just a moment I revel in the possibility.

_Oh fuck right there…ugh…gonna come._

Just as Dream Jake utters those words, real Jake's eyes fly open, catching me thrusting my cock into my hand. The moment his eyes meet mine, I am done for.

"Ahh…fuck…Jake," I growl trying to keep the noise below what human ears can pick up. My come spills into my waiting hand as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss washes over me.

As I come down from my high, I tuck myself back into my pants. Jakes thoughts of love and admiration keep me from being too embarrassed at being caught in flagrante.

Jakes exact thoughts are _Fuck, __that __was __hot. __Can __you __do __that __again __sometime __when __I__'__m __awake __to __watch?_

I just flash him my most dazzling smile, neither confirming nor denying his request. I know damn well that I will do almost anything for my man and this is something I am more than happy to do.

A few minutes after my impromptu show Jake is sound asleep again, thankfully no sexy dreams this time.

**BPOV**

As I open my eyes I notice neither Jake nor Edward are inside the tent. Ever since they fought each other at the fight training they have been friendlier towards one another. I don't know why they are trying to hide it; I want them to be friends. Nothing makes me happier to see my best friend and my fiancé getting along.

I head out of the tent and go in search of them. I don't have to go far, finding them sitting next to one another on a rock seemingly talking happily.

"Hey," I say, letting them know I'm awake.

"Morning," Edward and Jake say at the same time.

"Anything happening yet?"

"Not yet," Edward responds. "But Alice's visions seem to indicate it shouldn't be much longer."

Although, I'm not anxious for this fight to occur—quite the opposite—I know that the sooner it starts the sooner it is over and done with and Edward and I can get on with our happily ever after.

I sit down next to Edward and we all wait in silence.

The silence is swiftly broken by a piercing howl. "It's started," Edward says, sort of stating the obvious.

Edward keeps up a running commentary and I am glad to hear that our side is doing well. Suddenly he stops talking and both he and Jake quickly look behind us.

In an instant they are both on their feet taking a protective stance around me.

"Well looky what we have here," A distinctly male voice says. Something about the voice sets me on edge, but it doesn't feel like it's in a bad way. I try to see who it is but I can't see around my protectors. "If it isn't the odd couple and the delicious little vamp lover."

"Stay away from her," Edward growls

"No, I don't think I will," the voice chuckles.

The sound seems to pierce every pore of my body and I swear I am getting turned on.

"You feel it don't you, precious?" The voice purrs.

"Yes," I whimper almost involuntarily.

"Stay the fuck away," Jake growls phasing into his wolf form.

Before I realise what is happening, Jake and Edward both lunge forwards.

I catch a brief glimpse of the person attached to the voice and feel my world tilt on its axis. He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen, even Edward pales in comparison.

My feet move of their own accord. I'm drawn to him, I can't stop myself.

"Stop," I scream as I see Edward and Jake rip his arm off.

Edward turns to me and screams for me to stay back, but I can't. Something is pulling me towards the screaming vampire, and I need to know what it is.

"Leave him alone," I yell as I run forward and throw myself on top of him, hoping to halt Edward and Jake's attack.

Momentarily stunned, Edward and Jake back off and it is just enough time for my vampire to wrap his arm around me and take off into the woods with me.

I momentarily wonder what is happening but the moment I look into his blood red eyes I know my future is set.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you thought.<p> 


End file.
